


Giochi di parole

by babycin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è qualcosa non va in Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giochi di parole

Dean e Sam sedevano a una tavola calda.

Dean aveva cominciato a lamentarsi di avere fame già alle undici del mattino e Sam si chiedeva sempre come il cibo scomparisse nel corpo di suo fratello praticamente all’istante, subito dopo essere stato deglutito.

Sam aveva preso una tazza di caffè e Dean, come suo solito, un panino contenente tutti gli ingredienti a disposizione del ristorante.

 

Per evitare di guardare il fratello mentre ingurgitava cibo, Sam cominciò a controllare sul portatile se ci fossero stati avvenimenti strani in zona.

Dato che c’erano avrebbero potuto rendere produttiva la giornata.

Alzò gli occhi per un istante e notò Dean che lo guardava con le guance piene come un criceto e una goccia di salsa che scendeva dalla bocca.

«Ma che schifo!»

_«Come sei bello...»_

Dean smise all’istante di masticare e spostò lo sguardo prima da un lato e poi dall’altro, come per cercare un aiuto esterno che potesse aiutarlo a capacitarsi di ciò che aveva appena sentito. Deglutì a forza l’enorme boccone e tossicchiò. Si schiarì la voce e ripose il panino nel piatto.

«Come scusa?» chiese calmo.

«A volte sei raccapricciante.»

_«Sei bello...»_

Un mezzo sogghigno gli si stampò sul viso, un qualcosa a metà tra la follia e il compiacimento.

«Te ne accorgi solo ora?» Una lieve sensazione di panico gli artigliò lo stomaco ma decise di buttarla sul ridere. Probabilmente Sam aveva visto qualche film d’amore a sua insaputa e ora si stava esercitando nella pessima imitazione di Leonardo di Caprio.

«No, ma a volte non è facile stare a guardarti.»

Detto questo Sam riabbassò la testa e si rimise a lavorare. Dean lo osservò per un attimo con gli occhi socchiusi, allungando leggermente il collo in avanti quasi a cercare qualche indizio che gli dimostrasse che suo fratello era impazzito.

Poi l’occhio gli cadde sul panino e decise che non era poi così grave, c’era del cibo che lo attendeva e così continuò a ingozzarsi.

 

Dopo aver mangiato risalirono in auto e tutto fu come sempre: insulti, scherzi e tutte le cose mature che riempivano le loro giornate. Dean non pensò più alle frasi che gli aveva detto il fratello, almeno non fino a quando…

«Mi scappa… puoi fermarti?»

_«Mi ecciti.»_

Dean piantò il piede sul freno talmente violentemente da far sbandare l’Impala e farli finire in uno sterrato accanto alla strada.

Sam lo guardò quasi terrorizzato soprattutto perché aveva preso una botta non indifferente contro il parabrezza.

«Ma sei pazzo?!»

«IO?!»  rispose il maggiore.

«Va bene che mi scappa, ma insomma... la posso anche tenere, non te la faccio mica sulla tua adorata bambina.»

_«Capisco che possa sconvolgerti la verità ma è così... mi ecciti.»_

«SCENDI IMMEDIATAMENTE DA QUESTA MACCHINA!»

Sam fece il suo sguardo da cucciolo offeso e scese dall’auto sbattendo la portiera.

Si guardò intorno e cercò un posto appartato.

Dean lo seguì con lo sguardo chiedendosi dove stesse andando.

Poi un’illuminazione. «Oh. No. No no no. Non stara andando a farsi... no. NO.»

Fu tentato di ripartire sgommando e lasciare che suo fratello se ne tornasse a piedi, o non tornasse affatto, che si perdesse nel deserto e sfogasse i suoi istinti contro un cactus!

Cercò di ricomporsi e di riprendere il controllo della situazione. Era grande, adulto e vaccinato e doveva essere in grado di far fronte a ogni cosa. Cazzo, era un cacciatore, non aveva paura di niente, lui! Men che meno di suo fratello!

Alzò il mento e inspirò a fondo.

Vide Sam tornare verso l’auto e serrò la mascella, ben convinto di non parlare dell’accaduto, sperando che Sam non se ne uscisse con qualche altra trovata.

Suo fratello entrò in silenzio e si sedette sul sedile girandosi verso di lui

«Grazie, io…»

«No, non dirlo. Non mi interessa. Non voglio sapere cosa hai fatto!»

Sam corrugò le sopracciglia e fece una smorfia perplessa, poi scosse il capo e si lasciò sprofondare nel sedile, sentendo un lieve fastidio all’inguine.

Fastidio che aumentò sempre più durante il pomeriggio.

 

 

Verso sera si fermarono a uno dei soliti motel trovati per caso. Dean non aveva quasi più parlato per tutto il pomeriggio e Sam si chiedeva cosa fosse successo.

Aveva provato a fare delle domande a suo fratello ma lui non l’aveva lasciato parlare. Gli aveva detto che non era ancora pronto. Pronto per cosa poi?

Appena dentro la stanza, disse a Dean che avrebbe fatto una doccia e detto questo sparì in bagno.

 

 

Dean si sdraiò sul letto fissando il soffitto. Ma che diavolo! Suo fratello non poteva dirgli una cosa del genere! E così poi!

_Mi ecciti..._

Quelle parole gli rimbombavano ancora nella testa. Avrebbe dovuto parlargli, sì, spiegargli che certe cose non si devono dire nemmeno per scherzo, che ci sono donne a pagamento se proprio il suo soldatino non ce la faceva a stare nei pantaloni, cose istruttive insomma.  E che LUI doveva stare fuori dai suoi pensieri. _Dean-bello-fratello-mi-ecciti_ non potevano stare nella stesso contesto e nemmeno nella stessa frase. No. Assolutamente no.

Sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi e alzò leggermente la testa. Vide Sam uscire con solo l’asciugamano in vita, guardandosi le parti basse.

«Cazzo, Dean, mi sa che mi sono beccato qualche cosa a farla all’aperto... edera velenosa o che so io... è uno strazio!»

_«Dean, sono eccitato... e tu sei così fottutamente sexy... voglio scoparti…»_

Dean fece un singhiozzo e sbiancò cominciando a boccheggiare.

Sam lo guardò con la testa reclinata di lato e portò una mano a massaggiarsi le parti basse.

«Non spaventarti così, Dean. Prude tantissimo ma non è grave.»

_«Mi sto già toccando, Dean. Mhhh... Sei pronto?»_

Dean fece leva sui gomiti e si rannicchiò contro la testata del letto, poi carambolò a terra e afferrò la sacca sulla scrivania dalla quale estrasse una boccetta di acqua santa sotto gli occhi increduli di Sam.

«Non credo che l’acqua santa funzioni con l’edera velenosa…»

_«Che fai scappi? Vuoi giocare? Ancora meglio.»_

Uno getto d’acqua santa colpì in pieno volto Sam, che  guardò allibito il fratello.

«Ma che fai? A parte che casomai avresti dovuto buttarla più sotto... Non sono un demone, Dean! Che ti succede?»

_«Non serve che mi bagni Dean... sono già a buon punto...»_

Dean prese una manciata di sale e gli buttò addosso anche quella ritrovando la voce e cominciando a urlare come un ossesso.

Sam sputò il sale che aveva quasi mangiato e fece un balzo per afferrare le braccia del maggiore.

«DEAN! Dean, calmati!»

_«Ti ho preso... vieni qui... ti voglio…»_

Dean cominciò a scalciare a vuoto roteando le braccia in preda al panico e Sam notò qualcosa legato al nodino della sua collanina di cuoio.

«Fermo, Dean!»

_«Scopami...»_

Dean aveva il viso trasfigurato dall’orrore e Sam fece molta fatica ad afferrare quello strano oggetto e a staccarlo dalla collana di suo fratello. Era un amuleto.

Non appena ci riuscì Dean fece un balzo all’indietro trascinando con sé l’asciugamano di Sam che rimase nudo come un verme.

«Cazzo!» urlò il minore afferrando un lenzuolo e tirandoselo davanti. «Dean, che ti è successo?»

L’altro era bianco in volto ma ora sembrava più spaesato che terrorizzato.

Indicò le parti basse di Sam. «Cosa… cosa… cosa hai lì sotto?»

Sam sollevò le sopracciglia. «Un pene, Dean. Si chiama così.»

«Ma è tutto rosso...»

Era evidente che Dean fosse in stato di choc.

«È rosso perché mi sono preso un’irritazione da edera velenosa. Te l’ho appena detto.»

«No, tu hai detto che volevi scoparmi. È tutto il giorno che ci provi con me.» Ora la voce di Dean era lamentosa, come se volesse mettersi a piangere.

Sam fece l’espressione più sbigottita che l’altro avesse mai visto.

«Che cosa?!»

Poi alzò davanti a sé l’amuleto e guardò suo fratello.

«Mi vedi, Dean? Vedi che sono io? Mi senti?»

«Ti vedevo e ti sentivo anche prima!»

«Ma non ho mai detto quelle cose! Questo amuleto probabilmente è uno scherzo di cattivo gusto... e ho il sospetto di sapere chi ce lo possa aver fatto.» Lo guardò meglio.

«È probabile che distorcesse la realtà in qualche modo... Mi dispiace.»

Prese un accendino e bruciò l’amuleto in un posacenere poi si voltò verso suo fratello, che era ancora spalmato contro la parete.

«Ehi, Dean, tutto bene? Ti sei calmato?»

«Più o meno... Per fortuna quel bastardo non ha fatto come l’altra volta, che ci ha fatto rivivere lo stesso giorno più volte. Rivivere questo più volte sarebbe fatale per me, te lo assicuro. Promettimi una cosa, Sam.»

«Certo, dimmi.»

«Se mai un giorno volessi davvero scoparmi, prima ammazzami. Sarebbe meno spaventoso.»


End file.
